


The Girl Who Loved

by MultiFandomMesa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Hufflepuff Character, Metamorphmagus, Some Characters Get Saved, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMesa/pseuds/MultiFandomMesa
Summary: 𝒮𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒𝒹 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝒻𝑒𝒶𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉𝓈 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝒶𝒹𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓅𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇𝒻𝓊𝓁.Originally posted at Quovet.com
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Dursley woke up on the morning of November 2nd, she went through her morning routine as normal. What she didn't know was two nights before her sister and her sister's husband had been murdered by an evil dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. Why would she? She despised her sister and thought her a freak. She also didn't know that on her doorstep would be her sister's children, Harry and Adriana Potter.

Mrs. Dursley kissed her husband, Mr. Dursley, good-bye. As Mr Dursley opened the door to leave his house his mind was on the things that had taken place yesterday. It wasn't till a cry was heard that he looked down. "PETUNIA" He shouted for his wife, for on his door-step were two young children. The boy was clutching a note in one hand and had his other arm around his sister. The girl was clutching a journal in her hands. Mrs. Dursley ran out to see what her husband was calling for. "What is it-'' She shrieked as she saw the two children on her front porch. Mr Dursley looked at the children in confusion and disgust. Mrs. Dursley saw the note in the boy's hand and reached down to grab it. "Petunia, why are there children on our doorstep, we aren't some orphanage!' Mr. Dursley exclaimed. Mrs Dursley examined the outside of the letter, her hands were shaking slightly as she carefully opened the parchment

𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓜𝓻𝓼. 𝓓𝓾𝓻𝓼𝓵𝓮𝔂.

𝓘 𝔀𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓮𝔁𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓸𝓻𝓻𝓸𝔀. 𝓞𝓷 𝓞𝓬𝓽𝓸𝓫𝓮𝓻 31𝓼𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓼𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓾𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓶𝓾𝓻𝓭𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓫𝔂 𝓪𝓷 𝓮𝓿𝓲𝓵 𝓼𝓸𝓻𝓬𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓻 𝓷𝓪𝓶𝓮𝓭 𝓛𝓸𝓻𝓭 𝓥𝓸𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓽. 𝓘𝓷 𝓪 𝓶𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓾𝓵𝓸𝓾𝓼 𝓯𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓲𝓻 𝓼𝓸𝓷, 𝓗𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂, 𝓶𝓪𝓷𝓪𝓰𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓿𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓬𝓾𝓻𝓼𝓮, 𝓪 𝓯𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓷𝓸 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓭𝓸𝓷𝓮, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓭𝓮𝓯𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓛𝓸𝓻𝓭 𝓥𝓸𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓽. 𝓐𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓵𝔂 𝓯𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓵𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓼𝓮 𝓬𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓷 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝔀𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓶 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝓦𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓼𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻'𝓼 𝓼𝓪𝓬𝓻𝓯𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓲𝓼𝓵𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪𝓼𝓲𝓭𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝓥𝓸𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓽 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓬𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓷 𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓗𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓿𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓾𝓻𝓼𝓮. 𝓗𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓷𝓮𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝔂 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓻𝓸𝓸𝓯 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓽𝓮𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓶𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓬𝓪𝓼𝓽 𝓾𝓹𝓸𝓷 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝔂. 𝓐𝓼 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓼𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻, 𝓐𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷𝓪 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓸𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓼 𝓪𝓷 𝓮𝔁𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓸𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓻𝔂 𝓪𝓫𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓽𝔂. 𝓢𝓱𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓪 𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓹𝓱𝓰𝓾𝓼 𝓶𝓮𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵. 𝓢𝓱𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓰𝓻𝓸𝔀𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓾𝓹 𝓲𝓷 𝓪 𝓯𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓬𝓱 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓪𝓵𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓼𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓬𝓪𝓵 𝓪𝓫𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓮𝓼. 𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓷 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 11 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼 𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓰𝓸 𝓽𝓸 𝓗𝓸𝓰𝔀𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓼 𝓢𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓵 𝓸𝓯 𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓬𝓱𝓬𝓻𝓪𝓯𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓦𝓲𝔃𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓻𝔂. 𝓐𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓭𝓮𝓮𝓹𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓭𝓸𝓵𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾.

\- 𝓟𝓻𝓸𝓯𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓸𝓻 𝓐𝓵𝓫𝓾𝓼 𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓬𝓲𝓿𝓪𝓵 𝓦𝓾𝓵𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓬 𝓑𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷 𝓓𝓾𝓶𝓫𝓵𝓮𝓭𝓸𝓻𝓮

Mrs. Dursley felt her heart wrench, she certainly disliked her sister but she had never wanted her dead. She looked at the two children. Harry seemed to be around 2 years old, the age of her son Dudley. The younger girl, Adriana seemed to be a year old. Mr Dursley cleared his throat, "What does the note say dear?" He asked, "My sister and her husband have been killed, these are her children" She explained in a monotone voice not wanting her husband to know she actually cared about her sister's death.

Mr Dursley let out a yelp of fright as the girl's hair changed from a deep red to white. "How did her hair turn colors?" He asked, looking at the girl in disgust. She was a freak in his eyes, and she would not be staying in any house of his, that was for sure. "In this letter it says she has an ability to change how she looks at will." Mrs. Dursley explained to her husband once again. "No freak like that will be staying under my roof, I don't care if she's our niece" He said in clear disgust. Mrs. Dursley looked at the child as her hair faded back into the deep red color it originally was. "What about the boy." She said now eyeing the boy with the messy black hair and lightning shaped scar. "I don't want either of them here, if they're going to be like their kind." He said referring to the siblings parents, who were a wizard and a witch. "We can stomp it out of him," She said, she knew there was no hope for the girl. The neighbors would be suspicious if the young girl suddenly changed her hair color outside or if she did it while looking out of a window. Before Mr. Dursley could protest she shoved the letter into his hands.

When Mr. Dursley finished reading the letter he sighed, "The boy can stay but he will not be attending any school for that nonsense" He exclaimed. "As for the girl," he continued "Take her to an orphanage, she's obviously too freakish to be fixed." He finished, he went inside to call his boss and tell him there was a family emergency and he would be in as soon as he could. The girl shifted leaning her head more on her brother her hands still closed tightly on the journal.

Mrs. Dursley grabbed the girl and put her in the car before getting in herself. She drove to an orphanage that was a good few miles away. Adriana was still fast asleep when Mrs. Dursley took her up to the front desk. The receptionist has her fill out a sheet of paper. As she looked it over she looked at Mrs Dursley. "The last name box isn't filled on here" The receptionist statedd, "We found her on our doorstep with only a piece of paper with her first name on it, there was no last name." Mrs. Durlsey answered, looking around the area to make sure no one was there. "Also," her voice lowered to a whisper "She has this freakish condition that makes her hair change colors," The receptionist looked at the girl and mumbled something inaudible before smiling up at Mrs Dursley. "Well thank you for bringing her to us!", Mrs Dursley pulled the journal out of her purse, "Here, this was with her, I believe it was someone's in her family" The receptionist nodded and grabbed the journal from her. And with that Mrs. Dursley left to go back home.

Little to Mrs. Dursleys knowledge a gray cat had been following her. The cat walked to a secluded area before transforming into an old, stern looking lady that looked absolutely appalled by what she had witnessed. With a loud crack she disapperated as close as she could to Hogwarts. She rushed inside and stopped outside of a large gogoryle, "Lemon Drops' ' She said her voice was slightly uneven. The gargoyle spun and opened up a great stairwell. She climbed the stairwell hastily and knocked on the door at the top labeled Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Come in" A voice called from inside. The professor opened the door and looked at the Professor Dumbledore. He had a long silver beard and his nose was crooked. He looked at her. "Well you've done it Albus' ' She told him, voice quivering. "Done what Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "Those awful people you sent the Potter children to live with sent Adriana to an orphanage just because she was a metamorphmagus!" She was trembling with anger "We should write to her Godfather right away, he can take care of her!" She exclaimed. "Minvera, I don't think that's necessary. I have a feeling her staying at the orphanage will be good for her" He replied petting the phoenix on his desk. Minerva stared at him appalled. "Good for her," she said shaking, "GOOD FOR HER, SHE WILL BE ALONE, SHE'LL WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FAMILY." Minerva shrieked. Professor Dumbledore looked at Minerva ``Minerva, trust me. She will stay at the orphanage,she'll grow as a person more, if it makes you feel better, Marta Borin is a caretaker at the orphanage, she'll be able to help Adriana." Professor Dumbledore said quietly. Minerva looked at him "Borin? The ravenclaw that always got top grades and was always wanted to help the 1st years with homework?" She asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Albus. She may be a nice girl but Adriana still needs a proper home, not an orphanage!" Professor Dumbledore looked frustrated. "She needs to grow up in the muggle world so she doesn't feel overwhelmed, everyone will be wanting to get to know her just to get to know her brother. She will be staying where she is." 

Minerva just sighed and shook her head before going back down the stairwell into her office. She pulled out a photo of the Order of Phoenix. She looked at her former students, most of whom were dead or insane. She looked at the ceiling and sighed. She hoped Adriana wouldn't be harrassed and that Marta would be able to help her feel like a normal child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝒮𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒𝒹 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝒻𝑒𝒶𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉𝓈 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝒶𝒹𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓅𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇𝒻𝓊𝓁.
> 
> Originally posted at Quotev.com

10 Years Later

It was a fairly warm summer day. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun shone down, parents were sitting on porches drinking some cool drink and watching the children. Children were playing with eachother, even the children from Olivia's Orphanage were outside. Playing with the children from the nearby park, or in Adriana case reading a book in a secluded place in the garden, the plants covering her from sight. 

Adriana was a quiet girl, she always felt out of place even in a place full as outcasts. As a child her features would change, the other children were scared of her because of it. She had never wanted them to be scared of her, but they still were none the less. Adriana pulled her dark green bandana off her wrist and used it to put up her dark red hair. Her green eyes shone with envy as she heard the children playing. She had never had a friend, the closest Adriana had ever had to a friend was her caretaker Marta. Marta was really caring and had never brought up the strange phenomenon that had happened with her hair like everyone else did. 

Like most children on the orphanage she didn't know anything about her family. According to Marta, the only thing she had when she was brought to the orphanage was a journal with the initials, JFP, the only thing was that there was nothing in the journal to tell her about her past or even who this journal belong to, she thought about writing in it but only felt as though she shouldn't . Adriana realised she hadn't been paying attention to watch she was reading. She closed her book and stared at the cover. The book she was reading was called Matilda, it was a fairly interesting book about a brilliant young girl who is neglected by her parents, and loved by her teachers and has a special ability. She was almost finished with it but realised she wouldnt be able to concentrate with all the noise. 

Adriana walked inside the orphanage the stone walls looked as plain as always. She walked up to her room and sat on her bed for a little while, her thoughts as her only company. Her mind went over all the normal things that she thought about. Who were her parents? Did they die? Did they just not love me? Why was I left with an empty journal with nothing but intials in the back page? Did her parents had to give her up? Those questions lived in her mind, she's had them in her mind ever since she realised what orphan meant.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, "Adri dear, may I come in?" Adriana perked up, "Yes Marta!" She called out. A middle age women walked in her room. She was wearing jeans and a loose floral blouse. Her long brown hair was put back in a braid. Marta sat at the chair by Adriana's desk. "How are you doing today?" Marta asked, "Im good! I've almost finished the book I borrowed from the library last week." She said. "That's great!" Marta looked excited about something but she decided not to ask about it. "Well, dinner is in a hour, feel free to wander around the block" She said. Adriana felt a wave of excitement through her, the kids were rarely allowed to go somewhere other than the courtyard. 

After Marta left the room Adriana pulled on a long white flowy skirt and a loose light green blouse . She let her hair down and tied her bandana (this but dark green) around her hair. She pulled out a brown satchel and put in her drawing pad, pencil and an easer. She pulled on black combat boots and ran out of the orphanage and down to the nearby park. She loved seeing all the trees sway in the light wind and the ducks swim in the small pond that was located in the park. She sat down on a white bench that's paint was chipping. She pulled out her drawing pad and began to draw the pond and the ducks in it. She sat there for a while, there was no other noise other than the birds chirping and the occasional splashing in the pond.

Adriana finished the drawing, she got up and walked to the pond. She pulled off her boots and socks and put her feet in the cool water. The breeze caused ripples to appear in the water. The baby ducks followed their mother, except one, who swam up to Adriana. Adriana put her hand in the water her palm open, and the baby duck jumped into her hand. "Well aren't you adorable." She cooed, she pet the duck with a finger. She saw the mother duck swimming over to her, so she put the duck back in the pond before the mother duck attacked her. She felt a sense of longing looking at the ducks. Even if they were just ducks the mother was still protective of the babys and they seemed to love eachother.

Adriana took her feet out of the water and put her socks and shoes back on, she had to go back to the orphanage now. As she walked back she would've swear she saw a flying car. She shook it off as her mind playing tricks on her. As she walked up to the orphanage she saw that most of the kid's were still outside. She sighed and walking inside, Marta gave her a knowing smile as she walked inside, Adriana thought it just a regular smile so she smiled back.

Adriana walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She almost screamed when she saw there was an older women in the room, her hair was tied back into a tight bun. She was wearing spectacles and had a letter in her hand. "Who are you?" Adriana asked, "I am Profesor Mcgonagall, I teach at a special school" Professor Mcgonagall replied, "oh well, I'm Adriana" She said, she was nervous. Was this someone who was here to take her away because of the strange things she could do, "Yes, I'm aware, please sit" Professor Mcgonagall gestured toward her desk. Adriana obeyed and sat down on the chair next to her desk. Professor Mcgonagall handed her a letter. She glanced at the outside of the letter. 

𝑀𝓈. 𝒜 𝒫𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇

, 𝒪𝓁𝒾𝓋𝒾𝒶'𝓈 𝒪𝓇𝓅𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒶𝑔𝑒,

𝑅𝑜𝑜𝓂 45,

She looked at the letter confused, as far as she knew, no one knew who her parents were or what her last name was. She looked at Professor Mcgonagall confused, but opener the letter carefully

𝔇𝔢𝔞𝔯 𝔐𝔰. 𝔓𝔬𝔱𝔱𝔢𝔯

𝔚𝔢 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔭𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔦𝔫𝔣𝔬𝔯𝔪 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔞𝔠𝔠𝔢𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔞𝔱 ℌ𝔬𝔤𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔰 𝔖𝔠𝔥𝔬𝔬𝔩 𝔬𝔣 𝔚𝔦𝔱𝔠𝔥𝔠𝔯𝔞𝔣𝔱 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔚𝔦𝔷𝔞𝔯𝔡𝔯𝔶. 𝔓𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢 𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔡 𝔢𝔫𝔠𝔩𝔬𝔰𝔢𝔡 𝔞 𝔩𝔦𝔰𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔫𝔢𝔠𝔢𝔰𝔰𝔞𝔯𝔶 𝔟𝔬𝔬𝔨𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔢𝔮𝔲𝔦𝔭𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱. 𝔗𝔢𝔯𝔪 𝔟𝔢𝔤𝔦𝔫𝔰 𝔬𝔫 յ 𝔖𝔢𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔪𝔟𝔢𝔯. 𝔚𝔢 𝔞𝔴𝔞𝔦𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔬𝔴𝔩 𝔟𝔶 𝔫𝔬 𝔩𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔫 Յյ 𝔍𝔲𝔩𝔶. 𝔜𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔰 𝔰𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢𝔯𝔢𝔩𝔶,

𝔐𝔦𝔫𝔢𝔯𝔳𝔞 𝔐𝔠𝔊𝔬𝔫𝔞𝔤𝔞𝔩𝔩

𝔇𝔢𝔭𝔲𝔱𝔶 ℌ𝔢𝔞𝔡𝔪𝔦𝔰𝔱𝔯𝔢𝔰𝔰

Professor MtcGongall spoke before Adriana could ask "I suppose you have a few questions and that is why I am here Ms. Potter" Adriana looked at Professor Mcgonagall "Um Professor, I think you have the wrong person." Professor Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow "And why is that Ms. Potter" Adriana looked at her hands. "Well because, you have a name that isn't mine on this letter," She answered, Professor Mcgonagall looked surprised, "Why, of course that's your name Ms, Potter." "Well because I don't have a last name, my name is just Adriana. No one knows who my family is or what my last name is," Adriana replied, scared that the Professor would be angry with her. Professor Mcgonagall didn't look angry though, she looked flabbergasted. "What do you mean you don't know who your family is?" She asked, "I was brought here as a baby, the woman who brought me said she had no idea who I was or why I was at her doorstep, at least that's what Marta told me." Adriana answered, Professor Mcgonagall looked livid, "Well Ms. Potter than I urge you to listen carefully, I will tell you everything you need to know, and please don't interrupt me." Adriana nodded wanted to hear what Professor Mcgonagall said.

"First off, you are a witch, and a metamorphagus," she added on "The first meaning you have magical abilities and with training you will be properly able to control them, the second meaning you can change your appearance at will. Now being a metamorphagus is an extremely rare ability but you have it." Adriana looked slightly confused but didn't say anything "And now to your family. 14 years ago a certain dark wizard ,named Voldemort, was rising to power. Once he decided to go after you and kill you, he would hunt you down and kill you. That was until 10 years ago. He went after your family. He killed your mother and father, James and Lily Potter," Professor Mcgonagall paused remembering her students that had been murdered, after a few seconds she continued on with her story ,"he went to kill you brother, Harry, but something happened when he tried to kill him, you see the spell he used is a spell which causes instant death among people, no one's ever survived it. No one except your brother. In doing so the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead. No one knows what happened to him except no one's seen him in the last 10 years. You and your brother were sent to live with your aunt, but she decided to only keep your brother and send you to an orphanage without giving anyone any insight to who your are" She seem to spit that last part out.

Adriana looked stunned at what she had just heard. She thought she had been abandoned but that wasn't true at all, her parents had been murdered will protecting her, and her brother! She felt a jolt of excitement, she had a brother! "Professor Mcgonagall, what is Hogwarts?" She asked after scanning over the letter again. "Hogwarts is the best school to learn Witchcraft and Wizardry at. There you will learn everything you need to function in the wizarding world." Professor Mcgonagall explained.

Profesor Mcgonagall looked at her watch "Well, I must be doing. A women will be picking you up tomorrow to buy your supplies and bring you to meet your brother." She said giving Adriana a rare smile. Adriana walked as Professor Mcgonagall walk out of the room. She looked at the letter and saw there was another piece of parchment

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain work robes (Black).

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear.

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar).

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings).

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

She read the paper a few times over before stuffing both the pieces of parchment under her pillow. She sat back down at her chair and stared out the window. She had a brother. She had a name. She was special. For the first time Adriana felt truly excited about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total Word Count- 3,434
> 
> Take care guys gals and non-binary pals!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to try and upload once a week, but please don't harrass me to update
> 
> Sadly all characters and scenes except my own were made by JKR (yes i do know she's a transphobic piece of shit)
> 
> Anyway I hope you can come to love Adriana as much as I do
> 
> As always stan McGongall and take care!
> 
> -Lizzy
> 
> Current Word count- 1,454


End file.
